The untold story of Amelia Bones
by ninaricci
Summary: The summary can be seen in the beginning of the novel.: Thank you for reading! I know it's kind of an odd pairing, but my fantasy got carried away. Please leave me a comment!:
1. Summary

Summary:

All we know about Amelia Bones, is that she worked for the Ministry of Magic as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she was a very talented witch, amongst the most talented of her generation, and was eventually murdered by Lord Voldemort himself, although "she put up a good fight".

This brief novel tells us her so far untold story, taking place on the night of her death, in her home, with somebody one would the least expect to wanting to save her…


	2. The untold story of Amelia Bones

„You cannot do this", he stepped closer. "You won't."

His otherwise emotionless, cool voice sounded shrill and hoarse, as it were, angry, holding some kind of a helpless desperation, the same that also sat in his distant, kohl-black eyes. "Don't be foolish Amelia, you very well know that you cannot defeat him!", he grunted. "Just stay here until I…"

"No."

The woman's countenance remained unreadable. She had uttered this single word with mere simplicity, yet her light blue eyes had a look in them that at once made him obvious, that she was not going to change her mind. She had already made her decision. Only he wasn't going to let her go.

The man suddenly grabbed both of her wrists forcefully, the last shadow of his fake, calm mask vanishing, his pale face strained with both pain and agonized rage.

"Just this once, mind your ridiculous stubbornness and try to use you're head!", he roared into her face, giving the stunned woman a firm shake as if he had wanted her to wake up. "Nobody will have use of your reckless bravado; the Dark Lord cannot be destroyed by any spell until the horcruxes exist! Not even the most powerful wizard could defeat him, Amelia! _You're only going to kill yourself for nothing!"_, he snarled, his chest wavering wildly, his grip squeezing her wrists with such force, he nearly crushed them. His rough words felt like a slap in the face, and made her initial astonishment slowly turn into aggrieved anger, her lips unrepentantly pierced together, her irises flickering with rising fury. She fiercely tore her hands from his grasp and within a blink, she had her wand pointed at him, wild flames dancing in her eyes.

"Don't you dare talk to me like I'm a stupid child!", she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Then don't act like one!", the man spat back, his wand already held out steadily in front of him. They stared each other in the eye for a long moment.

"He. Killed. My family", she spoke at once, her voice already trembling at this point, from a wrath that she could hardly restrain. The man could almost feel the intense waves of hate radiating from her body.

"Yes", he replied in a slightly calmer manner, winning control over his features once again. "And so he did to many others, though they don't see the point in fighting the Dark Lord for revenge. Or do you believe that your family would appreciate your noble gesture of killing yourself for them?", he asked, a mocking tone slipping into his voice.

Her eyes narrowed, and her wand-holding hand shuddered for a brief moment, but she remained silent, without breaking her gaze away from his. He tilted his head to the side a little, raising one of his eyebrows, studying her face with an awaiting look. A few seconds passed. The man wouldn't let go of her blazing eyes, trying to keep an indifferent expression, while focusing with all of his strength on one single, silent prayer:"_Don't go! Do not do this!"_ After what seemed like an eternity, the woman finally pressed her lids together, a long, shaky sigh escaping her lips. When they opened again, her face was smoothed out almost entirely, her tight muscles gradually relaxing. Her wand slowly lowered and disappeared in the sleeve of her gown, her light blue eyes having an inscrutable look in them.

The man's gaze flickered on her now empty, seemingly harmless hand, and then instantly back to her face. His black eyes narrowed a little in concentration, boring deeply into hers, examining her with a look of such intensity, as if he had wanted to peer into her very soul. However, this attempt seemed to fail shamefully; she didn't even flinch, steadily holding his gaze, keeping a perfectly straight expression. In truth, he was indeed aware that he couldn't succeed in reading her features; he should've probably gotten used to that by then. But yet again, being the man he was, it still terribly irritated him. As he finally tore his eyes away from hers, remaining unsatisfied, he couldn't help but let out a short grunt of annoyance. He put his own wand away into his robe…

And then, more things happened at the same time.

The wizard's attention languished for only a brief moment, and in that split second he could catch the flash of her wand from the corner of his eye. He reacted immediately, jerking out his own…

"Don't!" The hoarse, painful cry unintentionally burst from him, his frantic, angry eyes meeting hers - he wasn't fast enough.

His wand-holding hand suddenly froze in the mid-air. He could feel an unpleasant, numbing sensation straining through his limbs, stiffening his body, so that he was not able to move a single muscle.

The woman's wand lowered back to her side. A short, weak sigh escaped her lips, as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, her gaze never leaving his. She stepped closer, slowly closing the distance between the two of them, until she was standing directly in front of him. Her curiously gleaming eyes took in every inch of his face, as if they had seen him for the first time; the face, which was no longer hidden behind his usual, cold mask, the face that she had been so desperate to see through all this time, and the face that now reflected everything the man truly felt. She could see his fury, his helpless rage, pain, despair, and his fear.

"I'm sorry", she spoke at once, in almost a whisper, her slightly shaking voice unusually weak, and as if suddenly the same dismay had flashed in her blue eyes, which his black ones carried. "Even if you don't understand, I hope that you'll be able to forgive me…", she said, her voice trailing off… And then suddenly, without thinking, she brought her trembling lips to his for the first time, leaving behind the mark of a soft, sweet kiss. "I'm sorry, Severus", she breathed against his mouth, kissing him gently one more time. Little did she know, that the memory of these innocent kisses would eventually turn against him, becoming his worse demon; burn him away, destroy him, and consume him with his heart still beating…

She looked into his eyes for another moment, her fingers brushing against his face, but only very briefly. Then she spoke for the last time, confidently, her eyes sparkling vividly, wildly; the way she always did: "I will come back!"…

And then she was gone.

The man stayed there in the empty room, motionless, still, his blank eyes staring at the spot where she had just stood.

On the inside, he was burning. The demon awoke; it was biting, mauling, tearing his soul in shreds.

It was so painful he wanted to scream. His desire turned into a raging fire in his throat, desperate to break free. But it couldn't.

And so, he just stood there.

Knowing, that there was nothing he could do.

Knowing, that it was over.

Knowing, that she had been lying.

That she wouldn't come back.

…

And she didn't.


End file.
